JalanJalan
by Soldier of Light
Summary: Akhirnya Sungmin bersedia untuk menemani Kyuhyun jalan-jalan. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan? Sequel dari PSP Kyu Rusak. Berniat baca? RnR please chingudeul?


Title : Jalan-Jalan

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Semua yang ada di fic ini hanya milik Tuhan. Dan tetap, Siwon oppa adalah suami author.

Warning : boyXboy, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, bikin mual, dll

* * *

><p>Hai...hai...hai..author ganti penname nih..*gak da yang tanya!*<p>

saya datang dengan fic yang gaje.

ini adalah sequel dari PSP Kyu Rusak...

yang belom baca, dipersilahkan untuk baca, dan jangan lupa untuk ripiu ya..^^

tapi, kalo yang sudah... silahkan baca sequelnya yang tidak kalah gaje dengan yang sebelumnya...

ya sudah deh...segitu aja..

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading..^^<strong>

" Kyu sini..!" panggil Sungmin hyung.

Aku langsung berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam toko yang menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik, terutama yang berwarna pink.

Hufftt~~ begini lah jadinya. Seharusnya dia mengikuti ku ke manapun aku mau. Tapi ini, kenapa malah sebaliknya?

Ya, kalian ingat kan saat itu. Saat dimana aku mengerjai Sungmin hyung? Bahwa aku akan mencari belahan jiwa ku dengan Zhoumi hyung?

Sungmin hyung langsung berlari mengejar ku untuk mencegahku.

#flashback#

" Kyu tunggu!" Sungmin hyung menarik tanganku.

" Apa lagi hyung? Biarkan aku mencari belahan jiwaku." Kataku sok cuek.

" Tidak boleh!" katanya sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku semakin erat.

" Kenapa tidak boleh hyung? Bukannya hyung juga mempunyai belahan jiwa. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

" Hm..karena..karena…~~"

" Karena apa hyung?"

" Karena….aku lah belahan jiwa mu Kyu." Kata Sungmin hyung. Bisa ku lihat bahwa wajahnya mulai memerah.

Hahaha… menggemaskan sekali sih Sungmin hyung kalo lagi malu-malu begini. Aku jadi tambah ingin mengerjainya.

" Hyung belahan jiwa ku?" tanya ku meyakinkannya. " Kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu?"

" Aku tidak tahu!" katanya seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang tambah memerah.

" Ah~ hyung… kalau begitu hyung namanya egois."

" Egois? Kenapa aku egois?" tanyanya bingung.

" Ya, hyung bilang bahwa hyung adalah belahan jiwaku. Tapi kenapa hyung punya belahan jiwa lain? Seharusnya belahan jiwa hyung itu aku juga. Jadi kita imbang hyung." Protes ku padanya.

Hahaha… wajahnya terlihat bingung. Lucu sekali. Hyung…jangan perlihatkan wajah polos mu itu. Aku tidak bisa janji kalau aku tidak akan ngapai-ngapain kamu hyung.

" Begitu ya?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

" Iya hyung. Jadi, akulah belahan jiwa hyung. Hyung ngerti?"

" Iya Kyu. Mulai sekarang kamu adalah belahan jiwa ku." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aduh… manis sekali sih wajahnya.

" Begitu dong hyung~" kata ku seraya memeluknya.

Kurasakan Sungmin hyung memberontak dalam dekapan ku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

" Kyu~ jangan main peluk-peluk aja. Malu Kyu." Kata Sungmin hyung sambil terus memberontak.

" Tidak apa-apa. Lagian disini tidak ada orang. Kalaupun ada malah baguskan. Biar mereka tau bahwa hyung adalah belahan jiwaku begitupun sebaliknya." Kataku sambil terus memeluk Sungmin hyung.

Akhirnya Sungmin hyung berhenti berontak juga. Hahaha… aku senang kalau Sungmin hyung bersikap seperti ini. Lucu sekali. Aku jadi tambah mencintainya.

Setelah itu, aku melepaskan pelukan ku. Aku menunduk memandang wajah Sungmin hyung yang memerah. Lebih memerah dari yang tadi.

Apakah dia malu? Hah~ pasti dia malu.

" Jadi bagaimana hyung? Kau mau kan menemaniku jalan-jalan?" tanya ku padanya.

Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap ku. Kurasa saat ini Sungmin hyung mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap wajah ku. Biasanya kalau sedang seperti ini, Sungmin hyung sama sekali tidak mau menatap wajahku.

" Iya Kyu. Tapi aku ambil jaket ku dulu ya di dalam." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Saat Sungmin hyung hendak masuk ke dalam apartemen, aku segera menarik tangannya. Dengan cepat aku mencium bibir pinknya yang sangat menggoda iman (?) itu. Hanya sekedar kecupan kecil, tapi itu sudah membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

Hahaha…

#flasback end#

" Kyu~ bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Sungmin hyung seraya menunjukkan padaku sebuah mug berwarna pink bergambar kelinci.

" Bagus." Jawabku singkat.

Ya, kalian tahu. Aku sungguh sangat bosan. Bukan bosan menemani Sungmin hyung belanja, tapi aku bosan berada di toko ini. Semuanya serba pink, sampai-sampai mataku sakit.

" Kyu~ kalau yang ini?" tanya Sungmin hyung lagi yang kali ini menunjukkan sebuah handuk yang kalian juga pasti sudah tau berwarna apa.

" Ya hyung. Semuanya bagus." Jawabku asal.

" Hyung~ aku bosaaannn….! Kita keluar aja ya dari sini." Ajakku pada Sungmin hyung yang masih asik melihat-lihat.

Sungmin hyung langsung menghentikan kegiatan -melihat-lihat- nya dan langsung menatapku.

" Kau bosan Kyu?" tanyanya.

" Iya hyung. Ayo kita ke tempat lain saja."

" Kyu~ tapi aku masih ingin lihat-lihat. Coba kau lihat Kyu, disini banyak sekali barang-barang yang lucu." Katanya seraya menatap kesekeliling toko dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Aishh~ begini nih kalo Sungmin hyung sudah di hadapkan dengan yang berbau(?) pink. Pasti semuanya terlupakan.

Hm… sepertinya aku harus berbuat sesuatu.

Akupun langsung mengeluarkan handphone ku dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. Sungmin hyung langsung menatapku.

" Kau sedang apa Kyu?" tanyanya.

" Aku sedang mengetik pesan pada Zhomi hyung agar dia mau menemaniku jalan-jalan. Jadi hyung tidak usah repot-repot. Hyung bisa terus disini." Kataku cuek sambil terus mengetik pesan.

" MWOOO…! Tidak usah Kyu..!" seru Sungmin hyung dan langsung merampas handphoneku.

" Kau tidak perlu mengirim pesan pada Zhoumi untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan. Aku bisa kok nemenin kamu jalan-jalan. Bukannya sekarangpun aku sedang menemanimu jalan-jalan." Lanjutnya.

" Tapi, saat ini hyung bukan menemaniku jalan-jalan. Malah aku yang menemani hyung." Haha…Sungmin hyung sudah mulai terpancing.*ikan kali dipancing*

" Mianhae Kyu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu sekarang kita keluar dari sini dan jalan-jalan. Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kamu suka. Tapi kau tidak perlu meminta Zhomi untuk menemanimu. Bagaimana?"

" Yang bener hyung?"tanyaku dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin hyung.

" Baiklah. Ayo!" seruku seraya menarik Sungmin hyung dari toko itu.

.

.

.

" Kyu! Kita istirahat sebentar ya. Aku capek Kyu." Pinta Sungmin hyung yang terlihat sangat lelah.

" Hyung… tapi kita baru main 5 permainan." Jawabku.

Saat ini aku dan Sungmin hyung sedang berada di LotteWord. Dan dari tadi akulah yang menentukan permainan apa yang mau kita mainkan.

Saat aku ingin menaiki wahana rollercoaster, Sungmin hyung sempat protes. Katanya dia takut ketinggianlah, apalah.

Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil memaksanya. Mau nggak mau Sungmin hyungpun menaikki wahana itu. Wajah ketakutan Sungmin hyung saat wahananya berjalan benar-benar sangat lucu.

Dan saat kami selesai bermain wahana tersebut, wajah Sungmin hyung benar-benar pucat. Agak sedikit merasa bersalah juga sih, jadi aku langsung mengajaknya istirahat sebentar.

Tapi, baru beberapa saat yang lalu kami beristirahat, Sungmin hyung mengajakku istirahat lagi.

" Kita kan baru saja istirahat beberapa saat yang lalu hyung." Protesku.

" Kyu~ hari sudah gelap. Ayo kita kembali ke apartemen. Lagian apa kau tidak lapar?" ujar Sungmin hyung.

Eh? Iya ya. Dari tadi siang aku dan Sungmin hyung sama sekali belum makan. Apa karena aku terlalu asik sendiri.

Aku memperhatikan wajah Sungmin hyung terlihat sangat kelelahan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Gara-gara aku memaksa dia untuk menemaniku, sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau dia juga belum makan. Pasti saat ini Sungmin hyung sangat lapar.

" Baiklah hyung. Ayo sekarang kita makan." Ajakku.

Sungmin hyung menggangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia jalan ke arahku dan langsung mnggandeng lenganku.

" Ayo!" serunya.

.

.

.

" Huaaa… kenyangnya…!" seru Sungmin hyung seraya menepuk-nepuk perutku.

Saat ini, aku dan Sungmin hyung sedang berada di kedai jajangmyeon. Saking laparnya Sungmin hyung sampai mengahabiskan 5 porsi jajangmyeon.

" Sudah kenyang hyung?" tanyaku, menatap Sungmin hyung seraya menopangkan dagu di kedua tanganku.

" Iya. Kenapa kau hanya makannya sedikit saja?" tanya Sungmin padaku.

Tadi aku hanya memesan 1 porsi jajangmyeon, kimchi dan segelas teh hijau. Apa dengan makan segitu aku merasa kenyang? Sedangkan kami dari tadi siang tidak ada makan. Tentu saja aku merasa kenyang. Karena aku cukup puas memandangi Sungmin hyung saat dengan lahapnya dia memakan makanannya. Mungkin kalian akan bosan mendengarku mengatakan ini, tapi Sungmin hyung benar-benar sangat manis.

" Aku sudah kenyang hyung." Jawabku.

" Bagaimana bisa? Kan dari tadi siang kau belum makan." Protesnya.

" Aku sudah merasa kenyang dengan melihat kamu menghabiskan 5 porsi jajangmyeon . Sepertinya kau memang sangat kelaparan." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Wah... wajah Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba memerah. hahaha... manisnya..

" Hm..kalau begitu, Ayo kita pulang Kyu." Ajak Sungmin hyung.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku, begitupun dengan Sungmin hyung. Setelah membayar semuanya, aku dan Sungmin hyung langsung keluar dari kedai itu.

Kami berjalan menuju halte bus. Sebenarnya dengan berjalan kaki pun dapat sampai ke apartemen kami. Lagian jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi kami sudah sangat kelelahan sehinggan tidak sanggup untuk jalan kaki sampai ke apartemen.

.

.

Sungmin hyung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Pandangannya menatap ke luar jendela. Dapat terlihat dari raut wajahnya dia sangat kelahan.

" Kenapa bis ini jalannya pelan sekali ya Kyu?" tanya Su ngmin hyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

" Hanya perasaanmu saja hyung. Itu karena kau sangat kelelahan. Tidurlah." Ucapku pelan seraya mengusap lembut kepalanya.

" Tidak. Aku hanya merasa nyaman."

" Gomawo hyung." Kataku.

" Untuk apa Kyu?" tanyanya.

" Karena kau hari ini kau sudah mau menemaniku jalan-jalan hyung."

" Apa kau senang hari ini Kyu?" tanyanya seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku.

" Tentu saja! Aku sangat senang karena kau mau menemaniku. Kalau hyung tidak mau, pasti hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat membosankan." Kataku.

" Syukurlah~" katanya sambil tersenyum. Manisnya…

Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Kalian pasti tahu kan aku ingin apa. Yap! Menciumnya. Dan terlihat Sungmin hyung tidak protes. Dia malah memejamkan matanya. Pasti karena saat ini, bis yang kami naiki sedang sepi.

Hm… sebenarnya ada beberapa penumpang lain sih. Tapi mereka duduk di depan sedangkan aku dan Sungmin hyung berada di tempat duduk belakang.

Aku tersenyum saat kulihat Sungmin hyung memejamkan matanya. Yang itu artinya dia tidak akan protes. Saat jarak wajah kami semakin dekat, aku ikut memejamkan mataku.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama. Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirku. Dengan perlahan aku melumat bibir ranum Sungmin hyung. Rasanya sangat manis. Inilah alasannya kenapa aku selalu ingin mencium Sungmin hyung.

Sungmin hyung membalas ciumanku. Awalnya aku sangat terkejut. Tapi keterkejutanku tidak berlangsung lama. Karena aku mulai terhanyut dalam ciuman lembut ini.

Kami menyudahi ciuman kami saat bis berhenti. Dan beberapa penumpang yang duduk di bangku depanpun turun. Hanya tinggal aku dan Sungmin hyung penumpang yang ada di bis ini.

Aish~ kenapa bis ini berhenti sih? Merusak kesenanganku saja.

" Kyu!" seru Sungmin hyung.

" Kenapa hyung?" tanyanya.

" Ini dimana Kyu? Bukannya jalanan ini sangat jauh dari apartemen kita? Kita salah naik bis Kyu!" serunya.

" Jinjja?" ucapku santai.

" Kenapa kau bisa bersikap santai seperti itu Kyu?" tanyanya.

" Sudahlah hyung. Kita bisa berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Dan setelah itu kita akan naik bis yang benar. Anggap saja kita sedang jalan-jalan romantis hyung." Kataku dengan senyumku yang menggoda.

Sungmin hyung hanya diam saja dan memalingkan wajahnya. Pasti karena saay ini wajahnya memerah.

" Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi hyung?" tanyaku tepat di telinga Sungmin hyung dengan nada menggoda.

Langsung saja wajah Sungmin hyung semakin memerah. Dan dia langsung mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya.

" DASAR MESUM!" seru Sungmin hyung.

Hahaha… Lucu sekali wajahnya yang memerah itu.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>aish~~ fic apaan nih?<p>

aneh banget...alurnya parti berantakan banget ya chingudeul?

mian... karena ini author ketik secara kilat+gunturnya*halah*

tapi saya tetap mengharapkan ripiu kalian..

hehehe..

so...ripiu please..^^**  
><strong>


End file.
